


The Writing Process of a Writer

by FluffySheepHair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Other, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Bridgette is a writer. Bridgette is also a very horny perverted girl. Bridgette also likes to multi task and take inspiration around her for her lewd writing. But even in her own private quarters she remains diligent about being unprofessional.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Writing Process of a Writer

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are unaware:  
> Bridgette is sort of still a self insert of me, and this story is meant to be kind of what it's like to be me writing things. Whether it's for someone, for herself, or for fun, this is pretty much how I, as an author, write my content, believe it or not.

The writing process is different for every author. Some draw inspiration from a nightmare, and give an explanation in a more grandiose fashion. Some multi task, and use other media to help convey what they are trying to say, and use media to exercise their writing skill, attempting to write down in extreme detail on what is happening on screen. Their motivation can come from some place, some one, or out of nowhere.

While it may not seem too special, one writer in specific does all the above herself.

It's 7 PM. The lights are low. The only intense glow is from a computer screen shining in Bridgette's eyes, reflecting off her glasses. It's another writing session and once again, she uses whatever erotic material she can get to base off of, writing what's happening, using a thesaurus on her phone, and playing a game with a controller off to the side. She wasn't really feeling anything since it was work. She kept herself to a professional standard.

Even leaning back in such a position where she could lift her sweatpants waistband forward and dig into her pussy for some fresh water, she was still composed and clear of any thoughts of distracting herself. The only time she'd stop, was to take a small break and play a game, which was idle for a bit, or eat a small piece of chocolate or sip from a soda can. She wasn't breaking at all.

"And you... What's your name?" The computer was playing a video of an animated pornographic series. "You look pretty. Your glasses are gonna need five wet handkerchiefs to get cleaned..." In the footage, the girl with long brown hair, flowing like a river of chocolate, was rubbing a hard, throbbing cock with her hands, and she was nuzzling against the length with her cheek. "I-I'm Raven... but everyone calls me Ravina."

"It's honestly amazing how many people made porn animations of White Crusaders..." Bridgette sighed. "I wish I was the lucky gal who made it. All of them are so cute..." She began looking for more references... Blow job scenes, handjob scenes, anal sex, even a few unsavory pieces of content that, despite disliking it, was a part of a shitty mentality that she developed. "Anything for cash." That's what it was to her. Sure, sometimes the content she'd write would probably make her actually vomit, but it'd be worth the 100 dollars. The more she looked up content to base off of, the more she realized how much porn there was in the world. Of course, it wasn't possible to get a reference for EVERYTHING. If she had to... she had to make it. Thankfully, not with herself or a friend.

Booting up a 3D character program was simple enough, but to truly envision it she'd make characters, posing them here and there, doing certain actions. She'd make comics showing their reactions, their interactions, and their basic actions. "Annnnd... let's see." Bridgette began thinking of dialogue. "No, that's stupid. She'd never say something so cocksure and brave like that. She'd just be blunt and to the point." Even with writing, she'd take into account of how the comic looks. At least 10 different fonts were used, for sound effects, dialogue, and normal text not spoken. She took a sip of soda from a can and placed it down. "I think I got it. Heh. This wasn't so bad." Bridgette began to write more, as if it came so naturally to her. Her fingers were moving as if she was a professional piano player, like they were dancing instead of pressing. Swift, smooth, and soft presses at such blinding speeds came through as she continued to write her story. 

"So loyal and so cute... If only your sister or friends were this obedient." The computer was still playing the video. The video showcased the same girl starting to envelope her lips on a penis. It belonged to what looked like a tall lady with extremely diverse proportions. Wide, but not fat. Strong looking, but not muscly. And her ass and tits were just as huge as her dick. "Oh... You're already gonna make me let out so much... then again, that's what happens when a new toy arrives... and I've been pent up for so... long...!" The video showed Raven receiving a messy, goopy load of semen. It was so big that she began to dry heave and wretch as it came back up, forcing her to spit it up. "Bluhh... I'm. I'm sorry... I was trying so hard to not let it out."

Bridgette paused the video. She let out a loud sigh. "Hmph. Maybe I should have become an animator..." Despite the amazing quality the animation had, and despite the audio design, she wasn't getting turned on. Her mind started thinking awful thoughts. She couldn't help but look at a pattern with her written works. Anything she made herself of her own universe and characters, it barely garnered any attention. But what did get eyes her way and heads turning was fanfiction. Sadly, the one fanfiction she hated making the most is what is getting people's interest, despite her dislike for said writing. And the one thing that made her very upset was a certain thought about her own friends online who never read it, and the only one who does, it made her feel bad that she started thinking they do it out of obligation. She let out another sigh, continuing. Slowly. Much slower than before. To a crawl.

"Should I dispose of you then? If you can't swallow it all or keep it all in your mouth, then you're useless to me. I need absolute pleasing." The video showed the woman already hard and erect again. Raven was slowly rising, once again to suck her knob off. "Redemption. This is something I rarely try to offer. Someone as cute as you is too admirable to just rid of after one attempt." The tall lady began bucking her hips alongside Raven's head bobs. The tall lady grabbed both sides of Raven's head and slammed her balls deep as she began to let out yet another thick, viscous load of her semen. "There. I came again." Raven's gagging and retching were more audible. "And this time. You will swallow all of it... otherwise..." She pulled out slowly, like a sword from a sheath, and Raven's mouth was bubbling with the immense dose of jizz she received. She closed her mouth, attempting to swallow it all, and thankfully, she did. But the tall lady was not done yet as she shoved her dick in once again, ready to serve another healthy helping of natural protein, straight up throat fucking poor Raven as she whined and cried, tears rolling down her cheeks... "Take more! If you can take a load that big, you can take consecutive, right?!... I came again... now. Once more..." The lady pulled out, and Ravina somehow managed to hold it all in, and let all of it go down her throat.

Bridgette snapped out of the trance she was in from viewing the erotic work on display. "R-right. I'm writing." Her writing picked up speed again, but something underneath was brewing. "Ugh, I better be thankful that this kind of shit is my profession..." She nervously chuckled. Her writing was starting to slow down again as her body, almost like it was natural, began to squirm around as she continued to watch the video. And almost upon instinct, her right hand did what her body wanted to, but her mind refused to. It was beginning to rub right at where her slit would be. "Shit. Not until I'm done. I got work to do." Now with this pent up desire for a quick rub out, she started to pick up more speed and steam. Her writing became more ecstatic, the emotions were turned up to 11, and her body was becoming sweaty from how much she was moving. "Ffffuck." She started to take off her huge sweater, revealing soft, supple breasts and her plump belly, with a cute heart print bra holding her tits up.

Pressing a command to go to a chat window, she began asking her client things. "Hey, question. Is it okay for... uh." She was doing it voice to text, so it was getting everything. "Is it okay for the two characters to do anal?" She waited for her client's response. It wasn't immediate, so she thought now would be the best time to crank one out. She began tapping at her slit with her index and middle finger, letting out a long exhale. She squeezed her boobs together with her arms, licking at her sweaty cleavage as she began to lightly rub at her groin. "Ohhh, shit." The view of the animation was getting really intense.

"You bitch! You're hurting her!" A red headed girl came into the scene, only to have her head planted in the ground by the tall lady. She laughed, taunting her, asking if she wanted to be hurt instead, and even being told she wasn't too violent with Raven but would gladly show what true pain is. "I'm not fucking afraid!" The tall lady pulled a gun out and fired, grazing the red head's bandana, leaving a hole. She was left frozen. The tall lady then ordered the two girls to start performing sacrilege acts upon each other, as she slowly stroked her massive rod. "You're disgusting..." Raven got up and began to unbutton her top.

*ping!* Bridgette finally got a reply. "Shit! I was about to actually come..." She got her hands off her plaything, and read the message, which was agreeing to anal. "Thanks! Just wanted to make sure!" The message was sent, and she went back to writing. "Fuck, this shit's getting really hot..." She cupped her cheek with one hand and her free hand that was typing was aching, trying to fight the urge to go back to masturbating.

The two girls moaned and exchanged sloppy wet kisses, emitting soft spoken words. "Yes. More. Oh God. Fuck. Shit." and a very important word was rarely said. "Sis." The two sisters began pressing their naked bodies as sweat and juices dripped to the floor. The red head grabbed her sister's head as she began to lick at her face. "Raven, your face is so cute and pure... I don't regret letting these feelings leap out... I've always wanted a taste of my own kin..."

Bridgette really wanted to start her session back up, but she couldn't. She HAS to finish this story for her client. It was becoming rather clear to her she needed a distraction.

8 PM.

*Dingdong*

"Dinner delivery!" a feminine voice called. Bridgette immediately got her fat ass out of her chair and marched to the door, greeting herself to the pizza girl. "Thanks for ordering..." And with a wink, she simply said, "And you have such a cute bra."

"Thanks, it took me about a year to find one after I grew out of my last bra." The pizza girl laughed at Bridgette's response. Bridgette didn't. Bridgette closed the door. "There should be an option to revoke tips." The pizza was littered with cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, sausage, and tons of other vegetables. She took a big whiff, and it was enough to make her forget what she was doing. "Hey, I'm taking a dinner break, dude! I'll tell ya when I'm done."

9 PM. She's already 1800 words in. She has to reach 2300 as agreed upon by her and her client. The pizza was delicious! She ate every slice too. And speaking of delicious... "Ahhn, Arlene, I'm not sorry... I've never in my life repressed such a feeling of wanting to violate my twin sister!"

"God, they'd never, EVER do that. Not in any media do they have such feelings for each other this way. "Bridgette took a sip of a new can of soda after throwing her empty one in a giant pile of soda cans near a trash bin. Despite saying this, the words were arousing. The idea of professing such forbidden love was exciting to her, seeing two people go at it for repressed thoughts. 

Raven kept pressing her pussy against Arlene's, and despite between their legs being white rapids of pure love, they still had so much energy. The tall lady still was jerking herself off, and moaning at the spectacle on display.

"Fuck. Almost done..." After many work in progress files, and after so many rewrites, and of course, spell checking and format fixing, Bridgette was finished with her work for her client. And upon sending it and their approval, Bridgette was free... from one Hell. This new Hell of arousal was plaguing her. It was finally time for her to rip off her bra and strip down to nothing, as her smooth and squishy legs revealed how big she truly was. "Fuck! I'm so ready!" She begins to grab the controller for a bit of assistance, going into the console's menu to test the vibration. The vibration is so violent, yet so pleasing to her. "Ahh, God, this feels fucking good..." She began fucking herself with the controller's handle, sucking her finger and continuing to watch the animation.

"Big sis big sis big sis, oh fuck, I'm gonna." Arlene began sputtering mouth sounds as she was close to orgasm.

"I feel it too, oh my God! Sis, holy shit!" The two began whining and twitching as their pussies in unison began spraying like fountains, and their mouths screaming in intense, immoral pleasure.

Bridgette's panting became extremely erratic as she kept beating her pussy up... but, then, suddenly, a notification on the console popped up, saying the controller needs to be plugged in. "Shit! I need... Haah!" She then decided to attack her clit with her fingers, only for it to become...

10 PM. Bridgette began sporadically going back to hentai, real porn, doujins, and even her own writing. Nothing was working. Not a damn thing. 11 PM. Even after going slow she wasn't feeling that buzz. Midnight. Her body is sweaty, and hot, and the entire room smells like a gangbang was filmed. The whole place smelled like sex as she kept finger fucking herself... but then she thought....

"I was... most excited..." Bridgette booted the video of Raven and the tall lady back up, and began to loop specific parts. The large insertion and the extreme amounts of cum... that's what it was. It wasn't the intense kissing between her and her sister. It wasn't the tall lady's giant rod being touched by herself, and it wasn't Arlene and Raven's pressing against each other. Bridgette wanted that dick in her mouth, and she...

"I'm fucking finally gonna do it! Holy shit!" Her body ached, and her arms were growing tired, and she was about to climax. At least, a word like that sounds powerful. But compared to what was about to happen, climax isn't strong enough. Bridgette finally reached her orgasm, and she gasped so sharply from the extreme spray squirting from her pussy. The girl-water that was erupting from below was so strong and so constant it felt like she was letting out an entire day's worth of pee. Except, her and her body knew this was 100% sexual. Her body shook and shivered as her body couldn't handle finally letting all the pent up sexual frustration free from her body. Bridgette stayed silent, and her body was still. Bridgette did not achieve climax.

She achieved Nirvana.

The next morning, she woke up in immense guilt, realizing that she could have improved so much on her story, panicking and fearing for her life that what she wrote wasn't good enough, fearing for a refund due to the quality, and potentially no repeat customers. "Nooo, god dammit, I rushed so much..." She didn't want to blame it on her being horny, but it was all she could blame herself on. Despite her thoughts, all she could think of was the drought of income and customers to follow suit no matter what the reaction was.

*ping!* A new message. From the person who asked for her to write. "Hey! I just read what you wrote. Thanks for writing for me."

"Oh! You're welcome! Good morning, by the way." she swept her brow in relief.

"Good morning to you too!" She smiled at the response given, with so much weight lifted off her shoulders. Not just the fear of distaste from the client, but also, the drought of customers and income. What matters to Bridgette the most was not money. What mattered was not fame. Bridgette had one purpose and one purpose alone.

"I'm glad I can provide for you even the tiniest bit of happiness, friend."


End file.
